


Adult Love

by KeliraTelian



Series: Hyperdimension Neptunia Random Pairing One-shots [1]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Reminiscing, Romance, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/pseuds/KeliraTelian
Summary: Noire and Neptune, a love that bloomed in war and grew in peace. An adult love, looked back upon with nostalgia and forward with anticipation.





	Adult Love

**Adult Love**

_Now_

Noire smiled as she watched her sister leave for her date with Nepgear. Despite what she'd said earlier, Noire was envious of her sister's innocence. Her love bloomed in a time of peace. Noire's love had come much harsher. Uni had fought Nepgear, but never seriously. Her pride had prevented her from accepting Nepgear's help, but she never held true animus against her.

Noire walked back to her own quarters, emerging onto the balcony outside her room. She looked west. "Neptune."

_Then_

Sword clashed against sword. Sparks flew in all directions. The combatants separated for a moment, their battle paused as they gathered themselves. At an unspoken signal it resumed, even more violent than before.

To an outside observer who lacked the abilities of the two women locked in deadly combat, the scene would be nothing but a blur. For one so blessed, it would still be breathtaking. One of the women planted her feet, her purple braids flung behind her hair. "Blaze Break!" her strike landed true, sending the other woman flying backwards. The landscape had long since been scoured free of trees, this fight the culmination of a battle that had raged for over a day. Where armies had clashed, only these two remained.

The other woman, her silver hair flashing in the sunlight, recovered in mid air. Her wings flashed, propelling her towards her enemy at high speed. "Tricolor Order!" Three slashes, the first two evaded by the purple haired woman, but the third finding its mark. Becoming a blur of black and silver, she continued her assault. "Torneraid Sword!" her blade erupted with coruscating energy, which descended towards her foe. However, she underestimated how long the purple haired woman would take to recover.

"Victory Slash!" Slicing upwards with all the force the goddess could muster, her blade intercepted the rainbow slash descending towards her. When they connected, it was as if the energy of an entire star were unleashed in that one spot. An explosion of energy demolished everything that remained within a kilometer of the combatants. The battlefield became a wasteland, scoured down to its very bedrock.

"Must this continue, Black Heart?" The purple haired woman remained standing, if only through her iron determination to show no weakness. "We will destroy each other at this rate. Both our nations will fall!"

"Then so be it! I will not surrender to anyone, much less you Purple Heart!" The silver haired woman nearly spat her retort. Her legs were moments from giving out. This battle would be decided by a single stroke. Black Heart gripped her sword, waiting. A dozen yards away, Purple Heart did the same. Blue eyes met green eyes. Each with the symbol of Gamindustri's goddesses. Whether they saw the signal in each other's eyes or somewhere else, neither would ever know. The signal however was sent.

"Dual Edge!"

"Impact Law!"

A single strike for both goddesses. Once again sword met sword. This time however instead of sparks, or an explosion, something truly unbelievable happened. Both swords shattered. The divine weapons, far stronger and sturdier than anything created by mortal hands, shattered under the sheer power used in this final strike.

The goddesses were as spent as their swords. Simultaneously collapsing to their knees and falling forward, only to be stopped by each other's bodies. They lacked even the energy to push themselves away.

"Why, Black Heart? Why push yourself so hard?" She spoke the words right into Black Heart's ear.

"Because I am a goddess. The same reason you did. Purple Heart."

An hour later they were found by their oracles, still leaning against each other.

_Now_

Noire smiled a bit at the memory. That had been the first time she and Purple Heart had ever spoken. It felt like, it was in fact, ages ago. It was also the last time Lastation and Planeptune had gone to war. Sure, they had been rivals since, but never war.

"I guess I should get ready." She spoke to no one in particular. Turning she headed into her room, as her mind drifted once again to another time.

_Then_

"NEPTUNE!" Noire's voice preceded her as she stomped into Planeptune's Basilicom. "You said you would meet me at the border!" The administrative staff had long since gotten used to Lastation's goddess making unannounced visits, usually when she was angry at their goddess. They also generally agreed that their goddess thoroughly deserved the yelling.

"Oh Noire!" Neptune looked up from the game she was playing. "I guess I lost track of time." She finished that sentence with a wink and sticking her tongue out.

"You lost track of time?" Noire's voice had risen several octaves. "I'll show you losing track of time!" Noire pressed her fists to either side of Neptune's head. "Now get ready. We have to go meet the new goddess." Noire's voice took on a more serious tone.

"Hey, Noire." Neptune's voice was also more serious. "Do you think there will be a war?" Neptune stood, half turned away from Noire. "I don't want another war. I don't want to fight like that ever again."

"I-I don't want to fight like that again either. We'll make it work out. She's a new goddess. Leanbox won't want to start problems with an allied Planeptune and Lastation." Noire made sure to inject confidence into her voice. She felt Neptune's hand grip her own, their fingers intertwining. She could feel her cheeks heat. She'd been reacting this way to Neptune more and more. She kept trying to bury the feelings, but it was hard. So hard.

The hand dropped away, and a flash of light from behind her lit the room. A new sensation pushed against her back. Noire stiffened as Purple Heart's arms wrapped around her. "Thank you, Noire. For putting up with me." Purple Heart's arms unwrapped, and the purple and black clad goddess walked around Noire and left the room. Noire wobbled but managed to stay standing. Gathering herself, she transformed and followed the other goddess outside.

_Now_

That had been the day Noire realized that her feelings may not have simply been a one-sided crush, but it was even longer before she acted on them. Thankfully the meeting of the goddesses had been a success; with Leanbox and its goddess Green Heart joining Gamindustry peacefully. A grin once again twitched at Noire's mouth as she remembered Blanc's outrage when she first saw Vert. To think how they eventually ended up!

Noire was currently browsing her closet, looking for the proper attire for the coming evening. Buried deep in the back, she found a dress she'd worn only once. Unlike most of her clothes, this one was primarily green and white...

_Then_

"N-Neptune. We need to get back!" Noire, or more accurately Black Heart, hissed the words into Purple Heart's ear. Unfortunately, Purple Heart was too busy with her current activity: leaving a very noticeable hicky on Noire's neck. "Stop that! Everyone will see it!"

"Let them." Purple Heart's cheeks were flushed, she'd clearly had a few too many cups of punch. "It's not like..." a hiccup interrupted her "...our relationship is a secret anymore." Noire tried to object again, but one of Purple Heart's hands found her chest and began to massage it through the green and white dress.

"Ooooh..." her body reacted instinctively. She reached up and grabbed Purple Heart's breasts, massaging them in return. Purple Heart moved from Black Heart's neck up to her mouth, initiating a rather sloppy kiss. Noire gave in fully at this point and lost herself in the kiss. She felt her dress being pushed up, she knew that was going too far, but she also no longer cared. The hand that pushed up her dress found its target, as two fingers dived into her panties. A moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Neptune. Stop. We need to stop..." her words lacked force, especially as she re-initiated the kiss, and her own hand found its way inside Purple Heart's green and white dress.

There, in an isolated corner of Lowee's Basilicom, while attending the wedding of their best friends; the goddesses Black Heart and Purple Heart consummated their relationship for the first time.

_Now_

The memory heated Noire's cheeks, she had to consciously stop her hand from reaching under her skirt. Moving her attention back to her closet, she finally found the dress she had been looking for. Black - of course - with spaghetti straps and showing off a generous amount of cleavage. The skirts reached nearly to her feet, but almost all of them below her upper thighs were semi-transparent. She pulled the dress out and laid it on her bed. She then pulled out a pair of tall black pumps.

This dress was sized for Black Heart, not Noire. She took her time dressing, making sure everything was perfect. She then brushed her long silvery hair. Finally, it was time. She made her way to the private dining chamber. Standing just outside the door looking like a statue, was the Oracle of Lastation, Jinguji Kei.

"Lady Black Heart." Kei always addressed her goddess in the proper manner. "All has been prepared as you ordered. We have also received word that Lady Purple Heart is en route and will arrive within a quarter hour." Kei finished with a slight bow, then opened the door to the dining chamber.

Noire stepped inside. The small room had a single table, set for two. It was lit by candles and soft light from hidden light fixtures in the wall. Noire stayed standing, the quarter hour feeling like hours. At last, the door opened again, revealing Kei. "Lady Purple Heart has arrived." Kei stepped aside, the woman she announced entering the room.

Noire took in the sight. Purple Heart wore a long, deep dress, slit all the way to the hip on one side. A plunging neckline and halter-style top gave a very good view of her ample bosom. Noire stepped forward, meeting Purple Heart in an embrace and a brief kiss. "You look beautiful."

"So do you, Noire." Neither were embarrassed, even though Kei was still present.

"Kei", Noire still held Purple Heart lightly, but her attention moved to her Oracle. "Please wait 15 minutes then begin dinner service."

"Yes milady." Kei bowed slightly, turned and shut the door.

"She's always so formal. You should tell her to loosen up a bit."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Noire kissed her lover again, much longer this time. "I'm so glad to see you again. It feels like it's been ages since we've been alone."

Purple Heart didn't respond directly, she just pulled Black Heart into a tighter embrace. They stood like that, feeling each other's warmth. Letting the sensations overwhelm them. If the 15 minutes before felt like 15 hours, these felt like 15 seconds. They'd barely sat down before the door opened, Kei leading in maids carrying the night's dinner.

_That Night_

"Hey, Neptune." Noire's lover, already half asleep stirred a bit, her breasts moving against Noire's back. "That day, did you ever imagine that we'd end up like this?"

"No, that day all I wanted to do was defeat you." Purple Heart's hands moved along Black Heart's body. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking. About how love begins. How it can bloom in both war and peace. Do you think those two are-" a finger poked Noire in the cheek.

"I am not going to discuss my sister's sex life while I am naked in bed with you." The finger pushed harder. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Noire twisted around and faced her lover. "I'm so glad I met you."

Sleep did not come for either goddess till many hours later.

-End-


End file.
